dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter
Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter is an Ork Warlord appearing in all three Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War expansions. He is one of the most long-lived recurring characters, and the first playable Ork in the series. Background Dawn of War: Winter Assault Gorgutz was originally the Warboss of the Evil Sunz on the planet Lorn V. All the Ork clans were fighting against each other, making it easier for the Chaos to fight them. Gorgutz started to unite the clans by destroying their banners (Orks fight for banners and if it is destroyed they will follow another clans banner). He first fought the Chaos and tried to take their leaders Lord Crull head. He was unsuccessful. Then he went after the Imperial General Ozzik Sturnn, thinking he would look good with Sturnn's head on his pointy stik.The Imperials fought bravely but Gorgutz managed to reach Sturn. Sturn fought the big Warboss in hand to hand combat before being stomped on and decapitated.He and Crull then learned from a captured Guardsman that a Imperator Class Titan, named Dominatus,was lying dormant on Lorn V. While Crull became obsessed with obtaining it Gorgutz merely saw it as another thing to smash. After this he set his sights on the skull of Taldeer, Farseer of the Ulthwé forces. He then fought through the remnants of the Imperial Guard and Crull's forces and then reached a big Psychic Gate. There he encountered Taldeer and a Commissar. He killed the Commissar and then killed Taldeer, adding her skull to his collection. He and his forces went through the Pyschic Gate just as Crull turned up. As Crull battled the Imperials he called Gorgutz a fool,saying he wouldn't know how to operate the Titan. Gorgutz replied that he had no intention of using it, he was going to destroy it. Crull was shocked and redoubled his efforts to breach the Psychic Gate. Eventually he did break through. Gorgutz set up camp near the Titan while Crull defended it from the Imperials. Gorgutz destroyed several of the Titan Guns,which enraged Crull into fighting Gorgutz. Crull proved no match for the big Ork and was killed and his head joined Sturn's and Taldeer's on Gorgutz' pointy stik. Dawn of War: Dark Crusade In Dawn of War: Dark Crusade, Gorgutz eventually returns again as a more dangerous threat after being pushed out of Lorn V by the Eldar, having created a new WAAAGH! out of Freebootaz and other Ork pirates. Gorgutz and his WAAAGH! intervened at the Damocles Gulf Crusade, but lost the majority to his fleet from separate Imperial and Tau fleets (who could not drive off the Roks that Gorgutz fired due to sheer numbers) and soon his capital ship crashed into the Green Coast of Kronus, which only Gorgutz and a mass of Orks survived. After bringing the local Ork population into his WAAAGH!, Gorgutz began his mad crusade of total chaos and destruction in Kronus. Gorgutz will also gain numerous titles regarding his victories against all six factions: # Ragescreamer, if he wins against the Tau # Ghostkilla if he wins against the Eldar # Deathkilla if he defeats the Necrons (usually doing what him and his Orks were originally created to do) # Daemonkilla if he defeats Chaos # Gunsmasha if he demolishes the Imperial Guard # Bloodspilla if he defeats the Space Marines (Blood Ravens) If the Orks win the Dark Crusade, Kronus will soon become an Ork-infested world, as Gorgutz will soon have the last enemy beaten. Many of his Orks will hail him with the crude but efficient glory. When done pillaging Kronus, they will resort into mining metals in Kronus' earths and began industrializing many of the gathered resources for weapons, armor, and vehicles. This can threaten the Imperium and the Tau Empire in the Eastern Fringe since Gorgutz would return to gather more of his WAAAGH! should his previous crusades fail in a more darker and grim future. If the Orks are defeated, Gorgutz resorts into blowing up his entire camp, killing many of his Orks and several invading troops. Only Gorgutz and his Nob lieutenant escape, leaving the Warboss irritated that he has to rebuild his WAAAGH! all over again as he demanded to his lieutenant to have him leave Kronus. Dawn of War: Soulstorm After losing the Dark Crusade, Gorgutz eventually arrived in the Kaurava system, eventually being hailed as a hero to the local Ork population in Rokclaw Mountains in Kaurava II. If the Orks are victorious against all eight factions of the Kaurava system, then they will eventually conquer all of Kaurava, excited to believe that they wouldn't only defeat the Imperial Guard, but also all 7 other armies as well, and went into a wild phase of endless looting and pillaging. All of the splinter Ork Clans agreed that without Gorgutz's leadership, their conquest for Kaurava would never be possible and could resort into infighting, as many of them took territory in separate provinces, creating statues in Gorgutz's honor just to eventually hail him. The Ork takeover of Kaurava will simply be the first of many for the Ork race as no other Warboss has taken over a system of planets, leaving many of the Ork's enemies shocked that such a crude but effective race do such a thing. With this mighty achievement coming to pass upon the victorious Orks, Gorgutz then received the 'Lord of all Koruvva' title, as a result for his ultimate victory. If the Orks are defeated, Gorgutz will kill his lieutenant (who planned the defense of Rokclaw Mountains) and escape with the remainder of his WAAAGH! before his enemies could catch up with him. Dawn of War III Cunning, greedy, and brutal in equal measure, Gorgutz ‘Ead’unter has collected an array of skulls to adorn his armour. His huge form is covered in the marks of a thousand battles and he is always searching for the biggest and best weapons – such as the huge Power Klaw that has replaced his entire right arm. He redebuted in Varlock Keep in Cyprus Ultima (that was used to cover Acheron) as a lieutenant of Warboss Gitstompa, where the latter tasked him of looting the Keep enough to build a gigantic cannon capable of destroying the Eldar, which Gorgutz does so with a growing force of Orks, destroying Varlock Keep Guards and interloping Eldar. When a nearby Eldar detachment (lead by Farseer Macha on Autarch Kyre's orders to quickly dispatch the WAAAGH!) nears on Gitstompa, Gorgutz eventually betrays him and leaves and the latter his boyz for dead by Eldar hands. Gorgutz then subjugates two splinter Ork clans to his rule (lead by Weirdboy Zappnoggin and Big Mek Wazmakka) to create a large WAAAGH! and destroys Starfort Charon with his boyz and Gretchin (that were used to sabotage the Starfort's vital systems). After being betrayed by Ronahn (who leads them to a heavily guarded approach to the Vault), Gorgutz then manages with his large warband to crush the two Eldar strongholds there, killing Wraithlord Valador and his warhost. After losing a whole majority of his WAAAGH! to Inquisitor Holt's Orbital Fire (that opened the Vault rather than destroyed it) Gorgutz leads a small but growing remainder of his warband against both Space Marines and Eldar, destroying both of their bases, crushing the remainder of Kyre's forces and defending Blood Ravens and their Imperial Knight (not Lady Solaria) in the process with Beauty da Morkanaut, Wazmakka's latest creation. Gorgutz then eventually goes alone to claim the Spear of Khaine for himself as a victory prize, but is quickly outmatched by Autarch Kyre, who claims the Spear first and attempts to kill Gorgutz with it, but it fails eventually, as the Spear breaks in the process, and Kyre is used as a blood sacrifice, which kills him, but it doesn't harm Gorgutz in doing so. Farseer Macha then approaches Gorgutz, reminds him about the promise she made to him about giving him a more larger battle to fight, which causes the Warboss to eventually do her task of destroying four Dark Spires that generates more dopplegangers and boosting the Daemon's strength, with what remains of his WAAAGH! Gorgutz then cooperates with Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos and Macha to kill the Daemon Prince that resides (though Angelos agrees only on the condition to kill the Daemon), killing many dopplegangers and Bloodletters and confronting the Daemon himself in combat. They succeeded in doing so and destroying the fountain that the Daemon uses to heal himself. After defeating the Greater Daemon of Khorne unleashed from the Spear of Khaine along with Gabriel Angelos and Farseer Macha from a temporary alliance (which both leave while Gorgutz stays behind shortly), he takes the broken Spear of Khaine since he cannot stand going out empty-handed in the end and leaves lastly. Gorgutz remains at large and is likely to create more constant destruction and havoc to the universe, with his growing WAAAGH! Stats Abilities ;Grapplin' Klaw Gorgutz fires his Klaw at the target location, pulling himself to the position or the first enemy that it intercepts and forcing them to attack him. ;Spinnin' Klaw Gorgutz extends his Klaw, spinning it around and absorbing enemy fire. Enemies inside this area take damage and are slowed. Gorgutz can then slam the Klaw down, pulling, taunting, and damaging enemies. If Gorgutz has recently looted Scrap and lets the Klaw spin for its entire duration, he will shoot out celebratory Rokkits which will give a Waagh! boost to nearby infantry and moderately heal them, including a bit of reinforcement. ;Dirty Fightin' In melee combat, Gorgutz crushes opponents with his Klaw, doing damage and reducing their damage output. Every 6th blow triggers a critical strike, doing additional damage in a line. Grapplin Klaw.gif|Grapplin' Klaw Spinnin Klaw.gif|Spinnin' Klaw Fightin Dirty.gif|Dirty Fightin' Concept art Gorgutz concept.png Gorgutz concept 2.png Gorgutz concept 3.png Gorgutz concept 4.png Gorgutz concept 5.png External links *[https://www.dawnofwar.com/article/making-of-gorgutz Dawn of War III making of] Category:Characters Category:Orks